


Always Time For Cake

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary, 'nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Time For Cake

Always time for Cake  
By   
Dawnwind

 

The quiet of the early morning was a boon for Hutch's soul. No trucks belching noxious fumes, no teenagers yelling expletives at the cops—just the peace of birds wheeling in the blue sky and the sound of the wind through the leaves of the trees. 

He took a deep breath, revealing in nature. He'd planned to go on a run, but after two blocks, he'd slowed to a walk. Some days were too pretty to dash headlong through. He had enough of that when he was on the job. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the splendor of a spring morning.

"Hey, blintz!" Starsky dashed up full of noise, enthusiasm and cheer, totally shattering Hutch's calm.

Except, he didn't care, because Starsky added joy to every day. Hutch grinned, glancing down at Starsky's barely sufficient cut-offs. Nothing of his luscious butt and long shapely legs was left to the imagination. "I thought you weren't going to meet me this morning. Said you'd had enough of jogging."

"Yeah, that was before the blue jays outside the window started jabbering just as the sun rose." Starsky made a face, his own pure happiness shining through the grump. "So I made some coffee and ran out to meet you."

"I know for a fact that you didn't run all the way from the house to meet me." Hutch pointed at the Torino parked at the end of the trail on the main street. "I can see the evidence right there. And…" He leaned forward for a cautious sniff of Starsky's breath. "You stopped for an onion bagel, unless my acute sense of smell deceives me."

"Busted!" Starsky held out his hands as if waiting to be frisked. "But, your honor, I did bring something to bribe the court with."

"Oh?" Hutch ran an exploratory hand down Starsky's side, around his waistband and up the left side. He didn't need to feel to know that Starsky wasn't carrying anything concealed. The skin-tight t-shirt and miniscule jeans couldn't hide a single molecule.  
"Where and what?"

"You sound like a reporter." Starsky winked flirtatiously and whistled as if he didn't have a care in the world. "The baker was trying out a new product—thought you might enjoy a bagel with sun-baked tomatoes and basil."

Hutch's mouth watered at the description alone. He hadn't had anything but a bracing cup of coffee before he set out. "Did you get any cream cheese?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Starsky laughed. "No self respecting bagel passes my mouth without a schmear." He danced just out of Hutch's reach with a smug grin. "Race you to my tree!" He turned and dashed away.

Hutch chased after him, laughing with delight. How did Starsky enhance every single thing he did, and with such ease?

Starsky threw himself onto a small blue blanket spread under the tree Hutch had dedicated to him six years earlier for Christmas. It had grown in that time, enough to provide a home for a family of squawking crows and a goodly shade.

Hutch arrived seconds after his partner and stood looking at his surprise. Starsky had not only brought the bagels and cream cheese, but also a thermos of coffee, a bottle of orange juice and, surprisingly, a chocolate cake.

"It's barely seven thirty in the morning, Starsk." Hutch pointed to the bright sun in the eastern sky. "A bit early for cake?"

"It's never too early for cake." Starsky carved himself a large slice and, obviously knowing Hutch's preferences, cut a smaller one for Hutch. "It's a special day."

Hutch sat down and took a bite from his bagel before trying the cake. Both were delicious. "It's not my birthday, or your birthday. It's not Valentine's day or…" He glanced up at the tree. "Arbor day."

"May 15th." Starsky smiled wistfully this time, his blue eyes distant. "First time you ever told me you loved me."

"I'm always surprised you heard me!" Hutch admitted. He still had a shiver of cold fear thinking about Starsky going down in a hail of bullets. "I was just babbling."

"I heard what I needed to, to keep on livin'." Starsky held up his fork laden with cake and toasted Hutch. "Here's to you." He ate the chocolate morsel in one bite. "And here's to us."

"You keep me living," Hutch whispered, kissing Starsky's chocolately lips. "More than jogging—or cake."

"Never mind the cake," Starsky said firmly. "Keep on kissing me."

FIN


End file.
